Methods for making and using chiral catalyst for use in stereoselective chemical reaction processes are known, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,663,393 and 6,262,278, to Jacobsen, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,750, to Kim et al. Supported chiral catalysts are also known, see for example, Reger, T. S., et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2000, 122, 6929.
Challenges associated with supported chiral catalyst compositions and their use can include, for example, difficult separation from product, non-reuse or poor reuse (reusability) performance, low or reduced activity, and low or reduced selectivity. These and other challenges can prohibit broad industrial application or at least contribute to a higher total cost of manufacture and use of chiral catalyst compositions and to higher total cost of manufacture of chemical products produced therewith.
There is a need for improved supported chiral catalyst compositions and to improved methods for making and using the compositions.